ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
-
Background Dean James (born January 2nd, 1987) is an Australian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name 'The Iceman' Dean James. He is currently the Chairman of Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF) and is also a part time wrestler for the promotion. He is best known for his tentures with World Global Wrestling Federation (WGWF) and UFA (United Federations Alliance). United Federations Alliance (January 2007 - August 2008) MySpace Coalition Wrestling He was signed to a contract with MySpace Coalition Wrestling by the Chairman; President Tags and was offered to be one of the promotions major stars. In accordance to that promise he was handed the Evolution Nights Television Championship which he kept in his possession for the six week run of the promotion. He also managed to capture the MWC Lightweight Championship during his short-lived tenture with the promotion. After several backstage management disputes and constant arguing amongst roster members the promotion was forced to be shut down. World Coalition Wrestling President Tags brought back the MWC promotion under a new name; World Coalition Wrestling and implored that all the loyal members of MWC came and joined his new promotion. Dean James was more than happy to come aboard the new WCW roster. Dean James was once again the Television Champion of a President Tags promotion upon his debut, but this time he earned the title with a win in a Triple Threat Elimination Match. He would go on to defend the Television Championship for several months while also trying to pursue secondary championship gold, the United States Championship. He would lose the Television Championship a month later in a Unification Match for both the Television Championship and United States Championship against one of WCW's top stars at the time. MWC Invasion After the loss of the Television Championship the old roster from MWC began to invade the WCW promotion in pursuit of showing up the WCW brand and solidifying their own names in the history books. The invasion led to several superstars turning on each promotion from one promotion to another, this also included Dean James betraying WCW to join the MWC crusade. MWC brought it's old championships to WCW and they were defended on WCW television. Dean James was placed in a Triple Threat Match for the MWC Television Championship but was unfortunately unsuccessful in regaining the championship that he never lost in the original MWC promotion. Management of WCW decided that enough was enough and dedicated an entire Free Per View event to ending the Invasion once and for all. Both promotions World Championships would be put on the line in the main event. Several weeks beforehand the co-owner of MWC and the man leading MWC into the Invasion with WCW offered Dean James a shot at MWC's World Championship which he gladly accepted. Later that night on the show he managed to capture the MWC World Championship in a Triple Threat Match for the first time in his career and would ultimately become the man defending MWC in the Champion Vs. Champion match to end the Invasion. In a match for the ages Dean James managed to walk out victorious and not only retain his MWC World Championship but also capture the WCW World Championship for the first and only time. In a suprise shock he turned on the MWC promotion and ultimately claimed WCW was the superior promotion, leading to the demise of MWC. The following night he was crowned the Undisputed World Champion of WCW after both the MWC and WCW World Championships were unified. He would be the only man to ever hold the Undisputed World Championship as the promotion would fold a few weeks later due to several backstage reasons. World Wrestling e-Federation President Tags would once again decide to re-open his own promotion and would again rename the promotion, this time naming it World Wrestling e-Federation. Many amongst the company were not happy with the name due to it's blatant rip off of the WWF (World Wrestling Federation) name, this however did not sway the Chairman's decision as he did not change the promotions name. The Era Of The NU Wave Upon returning to a President Tags promotion, Dean James was booked into a Fatal Four Way Match for the WWeF World Championship. He was unsuccessful in capturing the World Championship, a championship he never lost in WCW, President Tags' previous promotion. After the loss he decided that now he had won several championships ranging from all areas of the food chain that it was time that he got into the tag team scene of wrestling. He sort out to find a tag team partner and didn't have to look long before a newcomer to the company threw his hand up and asked to be Dean James' tag team partner. He gave the rookie the chance, this being a tremendous decision in his career. The team of Dean James and the newcomer, JD Nitro would then form the tag team of NU Wave which would go on to be one of the greatest tag teams to ever be a part of a President Tags promotion. After forming the NU Wave team they instantly sort out to capture the Tag Team Championships and would eventually do so when and would do so in an unorthodox fashion, JD Nitro captured the Tag Team Championships in a Fatal Four Way Match. The NU Wave would hold the Tag Team Championships for about a month before losing the Tag Team Championships. They would then recapture the Tag Team Championships for a second time six days later by defeating the team that had ended their first reign as champions in a No Disqualifications Match which saw Jason Creed interfere, costing the current Tag Team Champions the titles and ultimately leading to Jason Creed alligning himself alongside The NU Wave. The NU Wave, being a heel team, were despised by the audience despite their tremendous wrestling ability and successful tag team career. They would constantly become involved in the high profiled feuds along with some of the companies top heels at the time, leading to the hate towards the team growing even more out of control. Singles Run About a month later The NU Wave would lose their Tag Team Championships in a Ultimate X Tag Team Match and would decide to slowly slide their way back into the singles division of the company. Whilst being a part of The NU Wave JD Nitro had managed to capture the WWeF FTW Championship but would decide to push for greater heights by trying to get himself into the World Championship picture. Dean James on the other hand had captured several singles championships while being a part of The NU Wave, he had captured the WWeF Television Championship early on in his WWeF tenture but it would later be unified with the WWeF Intercontinental Championship after Dean James was unsuccessful in capturing the Intercontinental Championship in a Unifications Match. He would later capture the WWeF Intercontinental Championship in what would become one of his trademark matches, the First Blood Ladder Match. The NU Wave tag team would slowly fizzle out and when JD Nitro was forced to leave the company due to personal reasons Dean James was back to being a singles superstar. He had capture the Intercontinental Championship previously in a First Blood Ladder Match at the Rock The Vote Free Per View against a newcomer and a wrestler with potential, a wrestler known as Johnny O Bom. The two had been feuding over the Intercontinental Championship for some time and the First Blood Ladder Match would only elevate that feud. After the First Blood Ladder Match at the Rock The Vote Free Per View the two would continue to feud over the Intercontinental Championship for several weeks. The two would square off at the following Free Per View event known as Winter Warfest where both the Intercontinental Championship and Johnny O Bom's newly won FTW Championship would be on the line in a Unification Match. Johnny O Bom would get one up over Dean James after being defeated countless times and would capture the Intercontinental Championship for a second time, potentially ending the feud between the two. The two would continue to have heat between each other since that feud. Shotgun, WWeF's new show, would be on a rise to fame after debutting as a measly highlight show with rookies performing in it's matches. Several championships were placed on the promotion; including a Shotgun Heavyweight Championship. Evolution championships would also be able to be defend on Shotgun shows. WWeF management would decide to bring the Television Championship back to the company after it was in the company for a few weeks before being unified with WWeF's Intercontinental Championship. Dean James would be given a chance at becoming a two time WWeF Television Champion and would capture the Television Championship for a second time in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match on Shotgun. The Chairman Of WWeF Tragedy would be bestowed upon President Tags and he would be forced to hang up his Chairmanship position and hand it over to someone else, he would offer the position to Dean James who gladly accepted. With his new found position in the company Dean James would slowly start to disappear from the in-ring action. Although he was not wrestling as often as he use to he used his new found powers in manipulative ways to benefit himself, he would book himself into a FTW Championship Match in which he managed to win. Two weeks later he would offer the former champion the chance to retain his FTW Championship but was unsuccessful in doing so and would ultimately lead to Dean James holding onto the FTW Championship. Brand Warfare Dean James started to let his own ego get in his way of good management and would start feuding with some of WWeF's top stars to keep his limelight alive. While going on this ego trip a brand war would slowly begin to develop between Evolution and Shotgun, President Tags' promotions had a history of invasions, this would be no suprise to anyone. While Dean James was trying to steal the show at WWeF's biggest Free Per View of the year, Grand Festival, the General Managers of Evolution and Shotgun would begin a rivalry with each other. Shotgun had two General Managers and ultimately their egos would get the best of them and would lead to them feuding with not only Evolution's General Manager but also each other. After snapping out of his ego trip Dean James would decide to do something about the Evolution and Shotgun brand war and would drop an up-coming Pay Per View event to make way for an Hostile Invasion Free Per View. Again, no suprise to those familiar with a President Tags promotion. In a suprise twist President Tags would return to the company after revealing he had been shot at a night club he owned and had just opened up for business. His return was for one sole reason, to claim his old position as WWeF Chairman. While bickering with each other about how to solve this predicament they would manage to work together and come up with a decent line-up for the Hostile Invasion Free Per View card, with the FTW, Television and ressurrected Lightweight titles being put on the line in a Triple Threat Unification Match with the winner being crowned as the first ever Heritage Champion. The main event would also be booked as a special fatal-four way event for both the WWeF World Championship and the Shotgun Heavyweight Championship. Not only that but both Dean James and President Tags would decide to wrestle each other at Hostile Invasion in a match where the winner would be the Chairman. Not only that but all former President Tags promotion names (including WWeF) would be unified, so to speak, as one name, that name being United Federations Alliance straight after the Hostile Invasion Free Per View. At the Hostile Invasion Free Per View, in a suprise twist, Dean James would actually lose to the inexperienced President Tags and would lose his Chairmanship position with the company. A new General Manager for UFA's Shotgun show would be announced as being Mike Tags, Destra would win the Heritage Championship after putting his FTW Championship up on the line and would give his therapist, Dr. Howard, the Lightweight Championship for a one day reign before the FTW, Intercontinental and Lightweight Championship would be unified as the Heritage Championship and Jason Creed, the Shotgun Heavyweight Champion, would win the special fatal-four way main event of the night to retain his Shotgun Heavyweight Championship and capture the WWeF World Championship, he would later be crowned with the UFA Undisputed Championship. United Federations Alliance Now that Dean James was a wrestler again he was to find a new direction in the company after treading on a lot of people's toes as the Chairman of WWeF. President Tags would disappear from WWeF unexpectedly and Dean James would become the Chairman on UFA. The Chairmanship title no longer interested him however and it would be given to JD Nitro who had returned to action a month or so earlier. Feuding With The Psychotic Beast He would set his sights on new goals in UFA, there was now a type of championship in the company he had yet to add to his impressive resume, the Heritage Championship. The current champion would still be Destra who was nothing but a monster in the UFA, he was feared by many. This however would not stop Dean James' aspirations to becoming Heritage Champion and he would challenge Destra to a match for the title, but not just any match, his own trademark match, the First Blood Ladder Match. Now up until this point he had only been defeated in one of four First Blood Ladder Matches (one in WWeF he wasn't even a part of) and, like expected Dean James managed to defeat the monster in the First Blood Ladder Match to become the Heritage Champion. It was no easy feat though. Destra would regain the Heritage Championship a few weeks later. The Demonic Son Contained Over the course of the next several weeks Jason Creed would lose the UFA Undisputed Championship and slowly re-allign himself with Dean James, although this time it seemed like Jason Creed was being forced to allign with Jason Creed for a reason that was never revealed in UFA. The Un-Americanz An interestng concept would be set up for a special event UFA, it would be known as Crazy 8's (also known as 08-08-08). It would eventually lead to the unlikely pairing of Dean James and the Canadian-loving, American-hating, Xavier Reigns. Due to the terms of the tag team concept both Dean James and Xavier Reigns would get a shot at the Tag Team Championships. They would win the titles. Now the two had officially become a team they slowly started to become a team based on hate towards America. Due to Jason Creed's unusual alliance with Dean James he would join the faction also, along with his valet, Velvet Night. The faction would be known as The Un-Americanz. The four would go on a rampage proclaiming their respected countries as the best in the world and hating on America and refering to it as over-rated. Dean James and Xavier Reigns would reign as the last Tag Team Champions in UFA history and Dean James would capture the Intercontinental Championship in the UFA before yet another President Tags promotion would close down. This time it would be for good. In wrestling Finishing Moves *'Box Office Smash (Double Underhook Tombstone Piledriver)' *''5 Star Performance (Frog Splash)'' *''Below Zero (Double Arm DDT)'' *''Flawless Victory (Fame Asser to a Koji Clutch)'' Signature Moves *'Lights Out (Codebreaker to the jaw)' *''The BOSS (Box Office Smash Special) (Box Office Smash from the top rope)'' ' ' ''' *The Main Event (The Pounce with a spear) ' *'Tribute To The Crippler (Crippler Crossface)' *German Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Tiger Suplex *Diving Headbutt *Texas Cloverleaf *Hurracanrana *Diving Crossbody *Kansas City Missouri Crab *Snap Suplex *Dragon Sleeper *Dragon Clutch *Bite Of The Dragon *Armbar *Tazzmission *Tazzplex (A modified version) '''Managers' *Gemma *Matt Harrison *Eddie Garcia *Mr. Hughes Catchphrases *"You don’t want to fuck with me, you don’t want to fuck with an Aussie and if you cross me, I’ll make you a Box Office Smash!" *"I'm the record-breaking, history-making, main eventer" *"I'm still a Box Office Smash" Nicknames *"The Iceman" *"The Untouchable" *"The Thunder From Down Under" Entrance Music *"Symphony Of Destruction (Steve Tushar Remix)" - Megadeth and Steve Tushar *"Symphony Of Destruction" - Megadeth *"Symphony Of Destruction (Techno Remix) - Paranormal Attack *"I Don't Hate" - Nas Wrestlers Trained *Matt Harrison *Johnny O Bom *Scott Charlotte *Tommy Vice * Shawn Shawn Kennedy * Rick Rick O'Shea Championships and Accomplishments Blood Thirsty Action (Australian Version) *BTA Co-Chairman (w/ Matt Harrison) Blood Thirsty Action (US Version) *BTA Chairman Hardcore Championship Wrestling *HCW World Championship *HCW Intercontinental Championship *HCW Tag Team Championship (w/ Chris Johnson and Casey Maloni) 1 International Extreme Wrestling *IEW Invincible Championship Internet Championship Wrestling League *ICWL World Championship *ICWL Hardcore Championship *ICWL Dual Champion (Held World and Hardcore Titles Simultaneously) MySpace Wrestling Coalition *MWC World Championship *MWC Evolution Nights Television Championship (First And Only) *MWC Lightweight Championship *MWC Dual Champion (Held Television and Lightweight Titles Simultaneously) *Longest Reigning MWC Television Championship Pro Championship Wrestling *PCW Championship United Federations Alliance *UFA Intercontinental Championship *UFA Heritage Championship *UFA Tag Team Championship (w/ Xavier Reigns) *UFA 24/7 Hardcore Championship (13 times) *UFA Chairman (Temporarily) *MWC/WCW Hall Of Fame 2007 2 Universal Wrestling Federation *UWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) (w/ Adam Militia and Matt Harrison) (First) *UWF X-Treme Championship (2 times) *UWF Chairman World Coalition Wrestling *WCW World Championship *WCW Undisputed Championship (First And Only) *WCW Television Championship (First) *Longest Reigning WCW Television Champion *Triple World Champion Award 3 World Global Wrestling Federation *WGWF Intercontinental Championship *WGWF Tag Team Championship (w/ Paul Frost) *WGWF Hall Of Famer 2008 *Longest Reigning WGWF Tag Team Champion (w/ Paul Frost) *Longest Reigning WGWF Intercontinental Champion *WGWF Most Improved April-June 2007 *WGWF Most Improved October-December 2007 *WGWF Most Improved 2007 World Wrestling e-Federation *WWeF Intercontinental Championship *WWeF Television Championship (2 times) *WWeF Tag Team Championship (2 times) (w/ JD Nitro) *WWeF FTW Championship *WWeF Hardcore Championship (5 times) *WWeF Chairman (Temporarily) *Mr. WWeF 2008 *Match Of The Year 2008 (First Blood Ladder Match With Johnny O Bom) 1. Dean James and Chris Johnson won the Tag Team Championships and decided to make the titles defendable amongst the current members of Project Evolution (that being Casey Maloni) 2. MWC, WCW and WWeF; being the same promotion under different names, combined to form the UFA (United Federations Alliance). Dean James was inducted the MWC/WCW Hall Of Fame while in WCW. 3. Dean James held the MWC Championship in WCW when the old MWC wrestlers invaded WCW. He also held the WCW Championship. He was crowned the Undisputed Champion when he held both the MWC and WCW World Titles at the same time.